


Done Up My Buttons, Unstitched My Seams

by SociallyUnacceptableOrb



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Does This Count As Body Horror They Are Yarn, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Of Them Aesthetic Gores The Kids Are Into Nowadays, Stitches, i'll tag it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb
Summary: Yin-Yarn falls to pieces after his latest escapade, but Beadrix is there to pull him back together.





	Done Up My Buttons, Unstitched My Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This was too long for my short drabbles series, and I've been meaning to write for these two for some time now. Tried to keep the wording as ambiguous as possible so that it could be seen as either canon or anthropomorphic yarn... people. I'd prefer canon in this case, let's put it that way.

Beadrix was very good at finding things.

Almost two months after Kirby had saved both his and their world from the menace of Yin-Yarn, she found the ex-sorcerer in the dark reaches of a cave, wrapped around his two knitting needles. He was only a bundle of colored string at this point, but he still seemed to be fighting, struggling, attacking as furiously as he could and bending the points of the needles inward.

He was angry as all-get out.

But more importantly, he was still alive.

Keeping him a secret from Dom Woole and the other tenants was one thing but keeping him a secret from Prince Fluff left her with a tough choice. The little royal had been nothing but kind to her for as long as he knew her (which wasn’t long, but still fairly impressive), but the thought of leaving one of her loved ones to sit and grow mold in a cavern was downright sadistic. Even as she carried the squirming ball of wool to her apartment, she felt conflicted.

After a long time spent convincing Carrie that she needed this yarn for a very important toaster cozy project, promising her that she would make it to the next Girl’s Night Out, and explaining to her what the purpose of a toaster cozy was, she got to work.

Yin-Yarn’s eyes fluttered open the second that they were stitched back into his face. He looked around the room, trying to piece together where he was. He was sitting on a camel couch, and the walls reminded him of the Quilty Square apartments. Upon seeing Beadrix’s face and gentle smile looking down at him, the rest of his memories hit him like a train as he looked down to see the loose bits of yarn still dangling off of him from his mostly completed head and upper body.

His lower half was still a set of yarn, tightly wound around her Rainbow Arch sculpture like a makeshift loom. Frankly, this would be terrifying for him if he hadn’t already been squashed and stretched into so many different forms by those needles. Speaking of which, he looked about the room once more to make sure that they hadn’t followed him.

Rats! There they were, atop a chest of drawers. However, he noticed that they were significantly more bent than Kirby or Fluff would have dreamed to rend them, and he prided himself on managing to punish them while still only a ball of twine.

“Beadrix,” he mumbled. “Everything hurts.”

“How can you tell?” She asked, still stitching the pattern across his cloak. “You’re only got half of yourself together.”

“Ah! The lady has a point!” Yin-Yarn laughed, an ugly snort that sounded a bit like a hyena and a boar punching each other in the face.  He then sighed gently, looking down at the tatters of his body. “I missed your needling wit, my love. You’ve no idea how lonely it was spinning about the fringes of the earth.”

Beadrix giggled in kind. “Well, that’s all behind us now, isn’t it? Now that the needles are broken, I mean.”

“I know! Those jerks were so annoying! They were all like ‘yo let’s conquer Dreamland’, and I was like ‘oh yes, that’s a good idea!’ But then, they started to act like they were in charge! I mean, hell-lo! I’m the one holding them! And then, when I was ready to slink off into the shadows and come up with a meticulously long revenge plot, they turned me into a tank just to get the last hurrahs in!” He shook his head. "I promise you, Beadrix, the next time I try to conquer a world, I will not forget about you."

Her sudden silence prompted the realization that this wasn’t exactly the confession she had expected from him. Her voiced cracked a bit as she awkwardly smiled and said, "I'd prefer it if you didn't try to conquer a world at all, but it's a start."

Yin-Yarn scoffed. “I wouldn’t have to try and conquer them if everybody just let me take hold of the chains of command! But of course, there was to be some sort of badgering little nuisance, doesn’t there?” She felt like she knew who he was passive-aggressively referring to.

“They're good kids, Yin-Yarn.” Beadrix said, finishing the pattern on his cape at last.

“They're rotten little meddling kids is what they are.” Yin-Yarn said, trying and failing to slide up into a sitting position. Beadrix watched him as he attempted again and again, and again to no avail until he finally laid back down onto the couch, utterly disgusted with himself. She gave him a gentle smooch on the forehead, and he calmed.

“My sweet little macramé, where did I go so wrong?” Yin-Yarn asked, his usual peppy voice unsettlingly melancholy. “I just wanted to make people laugh. I wanted to be a clown. It’s like the world demand I be serious and punished me for every knock-knock joke I told, one at a time. Maybe it’s me, but that just doesn’t seem fair!”

“Yin-Yarn, if what you say is true and you’re not just… I don’t know, trying to make your predicament less upsetting, then I think you knew exactly what you were doing! You found a mystical item that could create life, and your first thought was to use it to hurt people! I don’t get how you don’t see anything wrong with that.” Beadrix’s hand slipped, and she poked herself in the finger. She gave a tiny gasp in pain and grabbed her hand.

“You didn’t have to come find me, but you did.” Yin-Yarn, with all of his strength, finally managed to pull himself up into a slouch. “I just don’t get it.”

Beadrix released her hand and stared at him, unsure of how to respond. There were a lot of things she could have said, a lot of them that were sappy and heartfelt, but right now wasn’t the time for schmaltz. Even if they were how she felt, you can’t exactly confess to somebody who just came back from the dead! It’s just not polite.

“I couldn’t tell you.” She managed to squeak out.

“Fair enough.” Yin-Yarn mumbled. Beadrix thanked the heavens that he wasn’t the kind to second-guess. “How did you even convince anyone to let me in here?”

Beadrix shrugged. “I told Carrie I was making a toaster cozy.”

“You called me… a toaster cozy?” Yin-Yarn was incredulous at the notion. “A TOASTER COZY?! That has got to be the worst excuse for anything that I have ever heard!” He pondered about it for a moment longer. “But it’s also the funniest.”

“And you are the most handsome toaster cozy there is.” Beadrix said. It took hours for her to finish up the rest of him, but it was significantly easier with him verbally aiding her with what stitches to use and which patterns to follow. As the sun peeked through the clouds, the two curled up around each other and fell asleep on her couch.

The last thing Beadrix thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she wasn’t going to tell Fluff about this for a long while.

The last thing Yin-Yarn thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he probably should’ve closed those blinds.


End file.
